1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scraper and, more particularly, to a scraper in which a blade can be removed or replaced easily.
2. Description of Related Art
A scraper, typically in the form of a blade fixed to a grip, is widely used to scrape off paint or other adhesive matter. It has to be discarded whenever the blade becomes useless, a situation much earlier than found with the grip.
Many attempts have been made to solve the problem. Now a scraper is known in which a blade is partially covered with a pair of grip halves screwed to the blade. This blade can be removed or replaced, but not easily for it requires a screwdriver to unscrew the grip halves.
An additional problem is that the blade usually becomes sharpened during its use. The sharpened blade is likely to damage the article being scraped, and worse, hurt the user while handling the scraper.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a scraper to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a scraper in which a blade can be removed or replaced easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a scraper in which a blade will not damage a work piece or hurt anyone as the scraper is being handled.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.